One More Night
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. SEQUEL. Jongin dan pria atau wanita penghibur adalah dua hal yang tak bisa di pisahkan setelah ia selesai bertarung. Karena itulah caranya dia untuk mengisi kembali tenaganya yang sempat terkuras. " Baiklah, boleh aku tahu apa yang harus aku kerjakan sekarang? " Sehun. " Kau rupanya type orang yang tidak sabaran ya. Tapi aku menyukainya" Jongin
1. Chapter 1

ONE MORE NIGHT

.

.

cast : KaiHun

.

killa8894

.

RATED M

.

.

.

.

" Ladies and Gentleman sekarang... Saat yang kalian semua tunggu, para pria kalian kemari untuk menyaksikan yang paling buruk dari yang terburuk, aku mempersembahkan kepada kalian, satu dan satu-satunya. Kim ' KAI ' Jongin... "

Sehun berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar saat para penonton menggila karena nama itu, terutama para wanita dan teriakan mereka bersahutan satu sama lain. Ia tak terbiasa berada di tempat keramaian seperti ini, apalagi di tempat arena pertarungan. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mahasiswa pendiam yang lebih suka menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di perpustakaan kota, berada di tempat seperti ini dan Sehun tak bisa lagi lebih gugup dari ini.

Semua orang menoleh ke arah tubuh di dalam kerudung trots dengan jubah merah yang masuk ke dalam ring, ia tidak memakai sarung tinju dan Sehun dapat melihat tangannya yang kecoklatan.

Sehun merasakan perutnya melilit, ini semua karena Kyungsoo, sepupunya yang mendadak sakit perut hingga tidak bisa datang kesini untuk memenuhi panggilan dari manager pria yang baru saja di sebutkan namanya tadi dan sekarang sudah berdiri di atas panggung. Entah apa pekerjaan sepupunya itu hingga harus berurusan dengan pria liar seperti ini, Sehun tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Ia hanya ingin pertarungan ini cepat di mulai dan berakhir agar ia bisa menemui sang manager, berbicara dengannya dan menyelesaikan urusan yang tidak bisa diselesaikan sepupunya, lalu pulang.

Sehun menatap ke panggung ketika lelaki itu melepas jubah merah satin dengan tulisan KAI di belakangnya, penonton berdiri dan berteriak, para wanita menjerit ketika perlahan ia menghadap ke arah mereka semua. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menghadap ke arah Sehun, diterangi oleh lampu, Sehun terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Oh Tuhan...

Wajahnya...

Rahangnya yang sempurna...

Tubuhnya yang sempurna...

Kulit kecoklatan yang luar biasa...

Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang tebal dan terlihat begitu pas membingkai wajahnya. Tulang pipi yang sekuat rahang dan dahinya, bibir merah yang terlihat agak membengkak seperti habis di cium, dia mempesona dengan sempurna dan luar biasa keras. Semuanya mulai dari pinggul rampingnya dan pinggang yang sempit, serta bahu yang lebar dan padat. Dan bagian sixpacknya.

Oh tidak.

Pandangan Sehun menurun sedikit ke celana biru lautnya yang lembut dan terlihat pas di kakinya yang kuat dan berotot. Oh, sungguh Sehun begitu iri padanya. Sehun bahkan tidak mempunyai satupun otot yang bisa menyamai petinju itu. Tubuhnya tidaklah kekar bahkan cenderung kurus dengan lemak yang sepertinya betah berkumpul hanya di bagian dada dan bokongnya.

Saat pandangan Sehun kembali naik ke atas ia bertemu pandang langsung dengan sang petinju. Sehun berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat pria itu menyeringai dan mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya. Sehun menunduk dengan pipi memerah malu. Sial, ia seorang pria dan kenapa ia harus merona seperti ini ?

Di atas ring Jongin menyeringai melihat tingkah malu malu pria cantik yang terlihat seperti anak tersesat di tengah kerumunan dan ia baru berbalik saat nama lawannya di umumkan. " Kris Wu, The Dragon, di sini, untuk kalian semua malam ini. "

Jongin membuat gerakan melemaskan lengannya di samping tubuhnya, membentangkan jari jarinya dan kemudian memantul-mantulkan kakinya.

Sehun menanti dengan tegang saat pertarungan di mulai dan lawannya melemparkan pukulan pertama yang bisa di hindari Jongin dengan mudah dan dia datang kembali dengan ayunan penuh dan menghantam sisi wajah lawannya.

Para kerumunan menyaksikan dengan tegang saat pertarungan berlanjut. Sebelum mereka mulai berteriak seperti paduan suara memanggil nama Kai.

" Kai... Kai... Kai... "

" Hajar dia Kai... "

" Ayo habisi dia... "

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak saat mendengar suara dentuman keras di lantai.

Pemimpin permainan mengangkat lengan Jongin yang menandakan dia sebagai pemenang sesaat setelah dia melancarkan pukulan knockoutnya. Dan dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Dadanya yang berkeringat bergerak naik turun seiring helaan nafasnya yang dalam. Setetes darah menempel di ujung bibirnya dan di luar itu semua matanya tetap mengarah pada Sehun.

Sehun balas menatapnya sesaat sebelum berbalik dan bergegas keluar dari kerumunan orang orang. Menghilang dari pandangan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

" Di mana orang itu, apa dia belum datang? " Seorang pria bertubuh agak pendek mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. " Kau tahu Jongin membutuhkannya sekarang. Apa dia belum datang juga? "

" Entahlah, dia bilang dia akan menonton pertandingan Jongin dulu sebelum menemuinya. " pria yang lain mengangkat bahu.

" Pria itu, Do Kyungsoo, telpon dia lagi. Kalau dia tidak menjawab, kita terpaksa harus mencarikan Jongin yang lain. "

" Baik... "

Ketukan pada pintu membuat kedua pria yang tampak masih tegang itu serempak menoleh ke arah pintu.

" Masuklah...! "

Pintu itu terbuka dengan pelan menampilkan sesosok tubuh langsing berwajah cantik dan berkacamata.

Pria yang lebih pendek mengerutkan kening. "Bukankah kau bilang kembali menyewa Kyungsoo, tapi dia siapa? "

" Aku tidak tahu. "

Pria cantik itu, Sehun melangkah dengan ragu ke arah kedua pria dengan perbedaan tinggi yang lumayan.

" Maaf, apa salah satu dari kalian adalah manager Kim Jongin? "

Pria yang lebih pendek mengibaskan tangan. " Itu aku, ada apa kau mencariku? "

" Mr. ... "

" Panggil aku Suho dan ini asistenku Chanyeol. Jadi siapa namamu? "

" Aku... Oh Sehun. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sehun saja. "

" Baiklah Sehun, ada perlu apa kau denganku? " tanya Suho. Ia mengamati penampilan kasual Sehun, tidak mirip dengan pria penghibur yang selama ini mereka sewa untuk menghibur Jongin.

Pria itu cantik, sangat cantik, kulitnya putih bersih dan lekuk tubuhnya wow... Sempurna.

Sehun berdiri dengan gugup, ia tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. " Kyungsoo hyung memintaku untuk menggantikannya, dia... Sakit perut dan tidak bisa datang ke tempat ini. "

" Wow.. Jongin pasti akan menyukainya, hyung. " Chanyeol menepuk pundak Suho yang diam-diam tersenyum lega.

Jongin dan pria atau wanita penghibur adalah dua hal yang tak bisa di pisahkan setelah ia selesai bertarung. Karena itulah caranya dia untuk mengisi kembali tenaganya yang sempat terkuras. Kyungsoo sudah dua kali menemani Jongin dan selama ini Jongin masih cukup sering mengeluh dirinya masih belum menemukan orang yang bisa membuatnya benar benar puas.

Suho membuat kesimpulan kalau Kyungsoo kewalahan menghadapi Jongin hingga ia menolak dan menawarkannya pada sepupunya. Tapi itu tak masalah, karena Sehun memenuhi semua standar Jongin dalam memilih pasangan satu malamnya. Cantik dan seksi.

" Baiklah, boleh aku tahu apa yang harus aku kerjakan sekarang? "

Suho tersenyum ramah. " Chanyeol akan membawamu ke kamarnya. " ia mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol untuk membawa pergi Sehun segera.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Kamar ? Mungkinkah Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai cleaning service ? Tapi itu tidak masalah untuk Sehun, ia bisa membereskan seisi kamar dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam dan setelah itu ia akan pergi.

" Lewat sini. " Chanyeol membuka sebuah pintu lain yang langsung menghadap sebuah lorong panjang dengan deretan kamar di tiap sisinya.

" Dia agak cerewet, ku harap kau tetap diam dan tidak protes. Kau bisa meninggalkan nomor rekeningmu di meja nanti. Besok pagi kami akan mentransfernya. "

Sehun hanya diam, apa dia akan bertemu langsung dengan pemilik kamar ?

" Ini dia kamarnya. Masuklah, dia sudah menunggumu. Selamat bersenang-senang. " Chanyeol tertawa sebelum meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di sana.

Bersenang senang ? Apa maksudnya ?

Sehun menatap pintu bernomor 88 itu dan dengan ragu memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu adalah kamar ini tertata begitu rapi dan mewah. Ada kasur berukuran king size di tengah ruangan. Deretan botol wine dan juga gelas di atas mini bar. Makanan mewah yang tersaji di atas meja. Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan di sini ?

Cklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka dari arah kamar mandi menyedot perhatian Sehun dan ia terpaku saat melihat sesosok tubuh yang hampir telanjang keluar dari balik pintu itu. Rambut dan tubuhnya masih basah dan ia hanya memakai handuk yang tergantung rendah di pinggulnya.

Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuat Sehun kaget, pria itu, Kim Jongin si petinju yang tadi ia lihat di atas ring. Jongin balas menatapnya dengan seringaian lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

" Hai... "

Sehun menelan ludah dengan gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan ia hanya berdiri diam saat Jongin melewatinya dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

" Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini. Kau tahu aku memperhatikanmu dari atas ring, berharap bisa berkenalan denganmu, dan aku sangat kecewa saat kau berbalik untuk pergi. Tapi sekarang aku senang kau ada di sini. "

Jongin menuntun Sehun untuk duduk berdampingan dengannya di sofa. " jadi siapa namamu cantik? "

" Sehun, Oh Sehun. Mr. Kai. "

" Jongin saja. Kai hanya akan menjadi namaku saat di atas ring. "

Sehun mengamati penampilan Jongin dari balik kaca matanya. Sudut bibir pria itu nampak sedikit memar bekas terkena pukulan. " Jadi, Jongin... Karena aku sudah ada di sini sekarang. Apa tugas yang harus aku lakukan? "

Jongin menyeringai. " Kau rupanya type orang yang tidak sabaran ya. Tapi aku menyukainya... "

" Umm... Bukan begitu... Aku... Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang. "

" Pulang...? " Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Apa Suho tidak memberitahu pria ini kalau ia akan menginap bersamanya di sini malam ini ?

" Iya. Aku harus kuliah besok dan Kyungsoo hyung memintaku untuk menggantikan pekerjaannya di sini. Dan aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu. "

Jongin terdiam, ia merasa ada kesalah pahaman di sini. Ia memang merasa agak janggal karena Sehun bahkan tidak bertingkah agresif seperti pria dan wanita yang biasa di sewa Suho. Sehun cenderung pasif. " Kau tahu apa pekerjaan hyungmu itu? "

Sehun menggeleng. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu pada sepupunya.

" Dan apa Suho juga tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang apa yang harus kau lakukan? "

Sehun kembali menggeleng. " asistennya mengatakan padaku untuk bersenang senang. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. " jawab Sehun jujur.

Jongin mendesah pelan. Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang sudah menantikannya. Ia sudah masuk kedalam perangkap dan meski akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang akan terjadi sudah terlambat untuk pergi.

Jongin dilema, di satu sisi ia mengutuk Kyungsoo yang mengirimkan adiknya yang polos untuk menjadi korban pelampiasannya. Tapi di sisi lain ia merasakan gairah yang amat besar saat melihat Sehun. Namja itu dengan tubuh berlekuknya sukses membuat fantasi liar Jongin bangun. Dan ia memang amat butuh pelampiasan sekarang.

" Kau ingin tahu apa pekerjaan hyungmu itu di sini Sehun- ssi? "

Sehun mengangguk.

" Penghibur... "

" Eh... "

" Kyungsoo adalah pria penghibur. " Jelas Kai.

" Apa... I... Itu tidak mungkin... " bantah Sehun.

" Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang berbohong? Kau tahu apa pekerjaanku dan kau juga pasti tidak bodoh untuk tahu apa kebutuhanku setelah bertarung... "

Sehun terdiam. Ia memang pernah mendengar kalau seorang petarung akan tidur dengan seorang wanita atau pria penghibur setelah melewati pertarungan. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau sepupunya akan bekerja seperti ini. Dan Sehun menyesali tindakannya yang langsung mengiyakan tanpa menanyakan apa pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan ?

" A... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku... " Tolak Sehun.

" Kyungsoo sudah menanda tangani perjanjian di mana kalau ia membatalkannya. Ia akan membayar denda dua kali lipat dari harga yang kami bayarkan. "

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. " Berapa jumlah uangnya? "

Jongin menyebutkan angkanya dan Sehun hanya bisa menunduk. Jumlah itu tidak sedikit dan Sehun bahkan tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Ia memang bekerja paruh waktu di perpustakaan kota setelah pulang dari kuliah, tapi bahkan uang gajinya setahun tak cukup untuk mengembalikan uang itu.

" Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak menyukaiku. Dan aku tidak akan melarang kalau kau tidak ingin melakukannya... "

Bohong kalau Sehun tidak tertarik pada pria setampan Jongin. Tapi untuk melakukannya ? Haruskah ? Kalau ia menolak, dari mana ia akan mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu ?

" Aku akan menelpon Suho untuk membatalkannya. "

Jongin beranjak untuk berdiri, namun tangan Sehun menahannya untuk tetap duduk. Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

" A... Aku... Akan melakukannya... " ucap Sehun pelan.

Jongin mengeluarkan smirknya. " Kau yakin? "

Sehun mengangguk, ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya di lengan Jongin dan meremas ujung kaosnya dengan gugup. " Tapi ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Aku... Aku takut tidak bisa memuaskanmu. "

Tangan Jongin terulur untuk melepas kacamata Sehun. " Aku mengerti. Akulah yang akan memuaskanmu Sehuna... "

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku akan mandi dulu... " gumam Sehun. Setelah menemani Jongin makan malam dan bersantai sejenak di balkon kamar hotel, Sehun beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun menggosok giginya dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Ia sangat gugup dan berkeringat, mungkin dengan mandi akan sedikit membuat pikiran dan tubuhnya lebih segar.

Sehun baru memegang ujung kaosnya saat ada tangan kecoklatan yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Tubuh Sehun menegang saat ia merasakan benda yang kenyal dan lembut menempel di leher jenjangnya. Bibir Jongin.

" Biar aku yang melakukannya. " bisik Jongin, suaranya serak seperti orang yang menahan hasrat. Dan Sehun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan bokongnya dan ia merasa merinding.

" Jongin... "

" Ya sayang... " tangan Jongin bergerak, menarik kaos Sehun ke atas kepala dan melepasnya. Ia melempar kaos itu ke lantai.

" Aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti. "

" Aku akan membelikanmu yang baru. " Jongin menatap ke arah cermin besar yang ada di hadapan mereka. Ia menyeringai melihat tubuh bagian atas Sehun yang terekspos jelas.

" Jongin... " Sehun bergerak gelisah saat Jongin menjilati lehernya dan tangan pria tampan itu mengelus lembut perut datarnya sebelum merambat dengan pelan namun pasti menuju dadanya.

Sehun menggeliat pelan merasakan sesuatu yang asing. Ia menoleh ke samping dan Jongin langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Pria itu melumat dengan penuh hasrat bibir dan lidah lembut milik Sehun. Ia ingin merasakan keseluruhan tubuh Sehun yang membuatnya merasa begitu bergairah.

" Hmmmmm... " Desah Sehun.

Tangan kiri Jongin meremas gundukan bokong sintal Sehun, sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas sebelah dada Sehun. Jongin memeluk dengan erat membuat Sehun dapat merasakan benda yang terasa makin keras itu menekan bokongnya.

" Awhhh... " Sehun mendesah kaget saat Jongin membalikkan badannya dan pria itu langsung menghisap kedua puncak dadanya yang terlihat begitu menggoda bergantian. " Jongin... Bisakah kau melakukannya lebih pelan. Aku... Aku takut... "

" Aku tak bisa menjanjikanmu apa-apa selain kenikmatan, sayang. " Jongin melepaskan celana jins dan celana dalam Sehun, hingga tubuh Sehun benar benar polos. "Aku akan memuaskanmu." Jongin menarik lepas handuknya sendiri.

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat kejantanan orang lain selain miliknya sendiri, dan itu begitu besar. Apa rasanya akan begitu sakit ?

Jongin mengarahkan tangan Sehun untuk memegangi kejantanannya dan menggerakkannya naik turun, sementara ia kembali melumat mulut Sehun dengan kasar.

Merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertahan lebih lama, Jongin menggendong tubuh Sehun kembali ke kamar dan ia membaringkannya di atas kasur, dan ia kembali menghisap puncak dada Sehun yang montok. Menjilat, menarik dan menggigit pumcaknya bergantian hingga semakin terbakar hasrat mendengar desahan Sehun memanggil namanya.

" Ahh... Please... Jongiinn... "

Tangan Jongin turun ke bawah dan menggoda kejantanan Sehun yang sudah basah oleh cairan precum.

" Hnnn... Ahhh... Ahh... "

Jongin kembali melumat bibir Sehun yang di balas seadanya oleh Sehun, mengingat ia yang masih amatiran. Jongin membuka kedua paha Sehun dengan lebar dan menggesekkan kedua kejantanan mereka.

" Aku tak akan melakukan pemanasan sayang karena aku ingin milikku yang pertama kali masuk dan bukan jariku. Jadi tahan sebentar rasa sakitnya dan berteriaklah kalau kau ingin. "

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah, tangannya mencengkeram erat pinggiran bantal saat merasakan kejantanan Jongin masuk secara perlahan ke dalam holenya. Rasanya begitu perih ketika hole sempitnya di masuki oleh benda sebesar itu.

Namun ketika Jongin mulai menggerakkan badannya naik turun, Sehun mulai merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa nikmat. Tubuhnya gemetar saat merasakan suatu sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Sehun klimaks dengan cepat.

" Kau luar biasa sayang. " Jongin menunduk untuk menghisap puncak dada Sehun. " Aku akan membuatmu merasakan yang lebih dari ini, nikmatilah. "

" Ahnn... Ahh... Ahh... " Desah Sehun saat Jongin mempercepat gerakan naik turun tubuhnya.

" Ohh... Damn, you're so tight... I wanna cum... Ahh... " Jongin mendesah di iringi teriakan puas Sehun ketika mereka klimaks bersamaan dengan Jongin yang mengeluarkan cairan di dalam hole Sehun dan cairan Sehun tumpah membasahi perut keduanya.

Sehun meringis perih saat Jongin mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam hole miliknya.

" Kau tak menganggap ini sudah berakhirkan sayang? "

Sehun melirik ke arah kejantanan Jongin yang bahkan tidak melemah sedikitpun. Diam-diam ia mengeluh, ini sepertinya akan benar-benar menguras habis tenaganya. Ingatkan ia kalau Jongin adalah seorang petarung dengan stamina yang begitu kuat.

Jongin menggendong tubuh Sehun yang basah oleh keringat dan membawanya ke arah balkon. Sehun hanya diam saat Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya di belakang pagar yang menghalangi tubuhnya untuk jatuh ke bawah.

" Berbalik sayang... " perintah Jongin. Dan Sehun menurutinya tanpa protes. " Lebarkan kakimu dan menungginglah... "

Jongin berjongkok untuk menciumi pantat montok Sehun, sesekali ia menggigit dan menghisapnya dengan keras menghasilkan warna warna ungu yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Setelah puas menandai pantat Sehun, mulut Jongin beralih ke paha bagian dalamnya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

" Kau memiliki tubuh yang luar biasa sayang. Aku tak akan pernah bisa menolakmu. "

Jongin bangkit berdiri, membalikkan tubuh Sehun dan melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sementara tangannya aktif mengocok kejantanan mungil milik Sehun.

" Ahhh... Jongiinn... " Desah Sehun. Ia menggeliat pelan saat ciuman Jongin turun ke lehernya dan pria itu menandainya dengan banyak kissmark di sana.

Jongin menarik sebuah kursi di belakangnya dan duduk di sana. Lengannya yang kekar menarik pinggang Sehun dan membimbing pria cantik itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Perlahan Jongin mengarahkan kejantannya lagi ke dalam hole Sehun yang memerah basah.

" Aarghhhtt... " Sehun menjerit pelan. Rasa perih itu lagi... Sehun berani bertaruh holenya pasti lecet dan robek mengingat ukuran milik Jongin yang terlalu besar.

" Bergeraklah sayang... " bisik Jongin. Ia menggigit puncak dada Sehun sebelum mengulum dan menghisapnya dengan kasar.

Sembari bergerak naik turun di atas tubuh Jongin, Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana tangan berotot Jongin meremas dadanya yang memerah dan bagaimana mulut Jongin menghisap puncaknya seperti bayi kelaparan. So damn, Jongin benar benar seksi.

Tangan kiri Sehun mengelus dengan lembut punggung Jongin sementara tangan kanannya bermain main dengan abs milik Jongin yang begitu keras dan maskulin.

" Jongin... Aku... "

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sehun dan membantunya menaik turunkan tubuh lebih cepat.

" Kau sangat sempit sayang, aku menyukainya... "

Jongin melumat bibir Sehun yang membengkak, menghisap lidahnya dengan keras meredam desahan Sehun yang terasa makin menggila. Tangan Sehun mencengkeram pundak Jongin dengan erat saat ia merasakan klimaksnya.

Napas Sehun tersengal dan ia membiarkan Jongin mengendalikan tubuhnya, menggerakannya lebih cepat hingga ia mendengar erangan suara Jongin. Dan sesuatu yang terasa hangat kembali menyembur di dalam holenya. Begitu penuh hingga menetes ke lantai.

Sehun jatuh terkulai di pelukan Jongin. Kelelahan.

Jongin kembali mengangkat tubuh Sehun tanpa melepas tautan mereka dan membawanya kembali ke kasur.

" Aku lelah Jongin. " gumam Sehun saat lagi-lagi Jongin membuka lebar pahanya dan menciumi perutnya.

" Hanya diam dan biarkan aku yang bergerak. " bisik Jongin saat ia kembali menyetubuhi Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun keesokan harinya pada pukul sepuluh pagi. Hanya karena ia merasakan perutnya kelaparan. Jongin masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Tangan pria itu menangkup dadanya dan kakinya melilit pinggulnya. Sehun bisa merasakan kejantanan Jongin yang menempel di pantatnya.

Wajah Sehun memerah mengingat malam panjangnya yang baru berakhir pukul lima pagi tadi. Jongin benar benar kuat dan Sehun nyaris pingsan melayaninya. Mungkin karena itulah Jongin tak pernah kalah di pertandingan, staminanya benar benar luar biasa.

Sehun meringis saat ia menggerakkan tubuh dan merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, tulangnya terasa patah. Secara perlahan ia membebaskan tubuhnya dari belitan tubuh Jongin.

Pria cantik itu mencoba turun dari ranjang dengan pelan, takut gerakannya membangunkan Jongin. Kaki Sehun gemetar menahan sakit saat akhirnya ia bisa menapakkan kakinya di lantai.

Dengan langkah tertatih tatih akhirnya ia sampai ke kamar mandi dan langsung menuju bathub. Berendam dengan air hangat mungkin akan membantu merileks kan seluruh otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

Sehun berendam cukup lama di sana hingga ia memutuskan untuk membilas tubuhnya di shower.

Saat ingin meraih bathrobe untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya secara tak sengaja Sehun memandang ke arah cermin. Dan Sehun terkesiap kaget melihat penampilannya. Bibir yang terlihat merah dan bengkak, dan bagaimana bisa seluruh tubuhnya dari leher hingga paha penuh dengan bercak bercak ungu. Kim Jongin memang mengerikan.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan fakta bahwa Kim Jongin sudah bangun dan terlihat segar. Rambut hitam tebalnya tampak basah, pria itu sepertinya baru selesai mandi.

" Selamat pagi sayang. " Jongin tersenyum lebar. " Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian baru untukmu dan Suho bilang ia sudah mentransfer uangnya ke rekeningmu. "

Sehun terdiam, ia melirik bungkusan pakaian yang di letakkan Jongin di atas kasur yang telah rapi. Kenyataan bahwa apa yang terjadi tadi malam dan fakta bahwa pagi ini ia mendapatkan bayaran menusuk perasaan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum miris, tentu saja bukan, Jongin pasti menganggapnya sama dengan pria penghibur di luaran sana. Sehun tidak bisa berharap Jongin akan memperlakukannya berbeda dengan yang lain. Ia hanya teman one night stand pria petarung itu yang bisa ia buang setelah di pergunakan semaunya.

Dengan kepala tertunduk Sehun mengambil bungkusan pakaian itu dan dengan langkah pincang kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

" Kenapa malu sayang, kau bisa mengganti pakaianmu di sini. "

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan menutup pintu. Ia bertekad tak akan memberikan bonus apapun pada pria itu.

Sehun menghapus air mata yang jatuh tanpa di sadarinya. Harga dirinya sudah hancur dan ia tidak bisa lebih mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Jongin. Ia harus pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Sehun bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi. Memakai kembali kacamatanya yang ia temukan di atas meja. Lalu mengambil dompetnya tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada Jongin yang duduk di mini bar.

" Kyungsoo hyung pasti akan senang menerima uang itu. " ucap Sehun. " Selamat tinggal. "

Sehun tak berani menoleh pada Jongin saat ia melangkah dengan tertatih tatih menuju pintu. Jongin tetap diam tak bersuara membuat Sehun tersenyum miris. Jongin pastinya tak ingin membuang waktu dengan berbasa basi dengan teman one night standnya.

Sehun baru beberapa langkah berjalan lengan kekar Jongin melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

" Kau marah padaku? "

" Tidak. Aku hanya pria penghibur untukmu dan aku tak punya hak untuk marah pada apa yang kau lakukan padaku. "

Jongin menghela napas kasar. " Kekuranganmu itu Sehun, kau kurang percaya diri pada dirimu sendiri. Dan pria penghibur ? Menggelikan. Sejak kapan kau menjadi pria penghibur untukku? "

" Sejak tadi malam mungkin... "

" Tidak Sehun. Aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu. Kau pria yang special untukku. Sejak aku melihatmu di barisan penonton, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda darimu. Kau begitu luar biasa. " Jelas Jongin.

" Kau pasti sudah sering mengatakan hal itu pada orang lain. "

"Mau ku beritahukan satu kebenaran? " Jongin mengecup leher Sehun yang penuh kissmark. " Aku belum pernah menandai seseorang seperti ini. Biasanya aku hanya selalu melakukan sex kilat dengan mereka. "

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. " Termasuk Kyungsoo hyung? "

Jongin mengangguk. " Kau bisa tanyakan padanya kebenarannya dan soal rekening itu... Aku sengaja melakukannya. Agar Kyungsoo tidak curiga padamu kalau kau akan mengambil uangnya untuk dirimu sendiri. Dan terus terang saja aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memberimu uang atas apa yang telah kita lakukan tadi malam. "

Sehun menatap ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" Kau jelas lebih berharga dari pada uang itu Sehun. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan. "

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia mengerti apa yang di maksud Jongin.

" Kau itu special, Sehuna... "

Jongin melumat bibir Sehun dengan lembut. " Jadi...? "

"Apa? "

Jongin mengedikkan bahu ke arah ranjang. " One more night? "

.

.

.

.

.

END

Eaaa... Debut exo yang ke empat menjadi debut pertama Killa juga bikin yang rated M. # plakk maaf kalo hasilnya mengecewakan. Dan itu benar benar end ya.

# HappyExoDays

Oh ya, mana nich yang katanya tetep bakaln baca FF Kaihun? Kok review Oh My Baby sedikit? Ditunggu yaa review buat FF ini sama FF Yang lain.. Ssttt.. Bakalan ada Oh My Baby episode special buat Kaihundays


	2. SEQUEL

ONE MORE NIGHT SEQUEL

.

.

Cast : KaiHun

.

Killa8894

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja naik ke atas panggung dan namanya sudah diteriakkan oleh para kerumunan orang yang berubah menjadi liar saat melihatnya. " Sekali lagi Ladies and Gentleman, Kai... "

Sehun masih tetap tak terbiasa melihat Jongin yang seperti ini, dalam jubah berkerudung merah pria itu terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Terlalu jantan, terlalu maskulin dan auranya seperti binatang buas, begitu liar dan panas. Semua wanita dan pria berjiwa uke berteriak dengan lantang menyebut nama dan memujanya.

Jongin berdiri di sudut ring dan menyentak jubahnya, mengekspos semua otot ototnya dan melenturkannya, ia menyentakkan jubahnya ke pria berusia sebaya dengannya, asisten pelatih.

" Dan sekarang aku persembahkan, Huang Zitao, The Panda... "

Zitao bergabung dengan Jongin di atas ring, Jongin hanya meliriknya sedikit. Dan tatapannya kemudian mengarah pada Sehun, yang entah bagaimana dia bisa tahu di mana Sehun duduk. Padahal Sehun sudah berusaha menyembunyikan tubuh kurusnya dibelakang penonton berbadan tinggi besar. Jongin tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearah Sehun.

Mendadak Sehun merasa perutnya mulas.

Oke, ia sangat mengerti apa arti seringaian itu, tubuhnya melemas di kursi. Sial kenapa Jongin harus sejantan itu, kalau terus seperti ini sampai kapanpun ia tak akan bisa menolak pesona Jongin. Menerima pesona Jongin berarti harus siap menerima sakit di holemu. Sehun amat mengerti tiap berada di dekat Jongin, ia pun juga menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat seksual dan sangat hot dari pria itu. Ingatkan Sehun kalau Jongin baru berhenti membobol holenya pagi tadi dan holenya masih terasa sakit hingga sekarang. Siapa yang tidak akan sakit kalau Jongin mengajaknya bertarung selama sehari semalam ? Jongin hanya memberinya waktu istirahat untuk makan dan ke kamar mandi bahkan Sehun terpaksa harus bolos kuliah demi memenuhi hasrat Jongin yang terlampau tinggi itu. Tapi itu terasa lebih baik dari pada harus melihat Jongin menyewa pria penghibur lagi, Sehun tak akan bisa menerimanya.

Sebuah ingatan erotis menggoda pikiran Sehun, tapi bel tanda pertandingan berbunyi membuyarkan pikirannya.

Kedua petarung saling berhadapan, dan Jongin menghindar saat Zitao membuat sebuah ayunan bodoh dan membuka kakinya, membuat pertahanan petarung itu terbuka dan Jongin tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghajarnya dari arah kiri dan meninju rusuknya. Kedua petarung itu kemudian saling menjauh dan Jongin menoleh lagi pada Sehun tepat sebelum serudukan keras menghantamnya dan membuatnya terpental ke net belakang, Jongin jatuh berlutut, menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri lagi.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya setiap kali Jongin memukul lawannya dan kemudian lawannya mengembalikan pukulannya.

Sehun merasa dia mulai gila setiap melihat tubuh Jongin bergerak, ia tak bisa berhenti membayangkan bagaimana Jongin bergerak naik turun di atasnya, inti tubuhnya di dalam tubuh Sehun dan helaan napasnya saat ia mendapatkan kepuasaan.

Sehun belum pernah berkencan dengan seseorang, selama ini menghabiskan waktunya dengan belajar dan bekerja. Ia seorang yatim piatu dan hanya mempunyai Kyungsoo dihidupnya. Karena itulah ia tak mau menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk berkencan dan merepotkan sepupunya tersebut.

Kim Jongin adalah hal tergila yang pernah Sehun alami selama hidupnya. Ia tak pernah membawa pil ataupun vitamin selama ini di tasnya dan sekarang dengan kesadaran penuh Sehun selalu membawanya di dalam tas. Hanya karena Jongin dan memang hanya untuk Jongin.

Saat akan final round, Jongin sekali lagi menatap ke arah Sehun dan Sehun membalas dengan tersenyum kearahnya. Dia meraih tali di bagian atas ring dan dengan mudah melompat keluar dan menapak tepat di lorong sebelah Sehun.

Sehun menelan ludah dengan gugup saat Jongin mendekat, ia berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetar saat Jongin tiba di depannya. Suasana mendadak sunyi, semua orang tampak menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin sekarang.

" Duduklah dengan tenang, tunggu aku sebentar lagi di sini. " bisiknya.

" Uhm kau ingin melanjutkan one more night versi dirimu itu ? Demi Tuhan kalau iya, berarti ini kesekian kalinya kau mengatakan itu. " Sehun dongkol tentu saja, setiap malam setelah aktifitas panas mereka, Jongin selalu mengatakan itu padanya.

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dan tersenyum. " Ada one more more more and more night selanjutnya sayang. Forever, selama aku masih bernapas untukmu. "

Jongin mengedipkan matanya dan memanjat dan memanjat kembali naik ke arena.

Sehun terjatuh di kursinya dengan kaki yang lemas. Sekarang tak ada satu detikpun bagi Sehun tanpa memikirkan Jongin. Suaranya saat berbisik terdengar luar biasa sexy. " Oh Tuhan... " keluh Sehun, ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran liar di otaknya.

" KAI, PEOPLE. "

Sehun tersentak kaget, tak menyadari pertarungan sudah usai dan kemenangan ada di tangan Jongin. Sehun menatap kearah panggung dan bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. Oke, Sehun merasa ia membutuhkan pil dan vitaminnya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sehun memutuskan untuk membuat cemilan, Jongin tidak ada jadwal latihan atau bertarung hari ini, jadi ia bisa bersantai menonton film dengan Jongin sambil makan cemilan yang ia buat. Sehun mengeluarkan sekantong cokelat chips, tepung dan gula, ia mencoba membuat biskuit yang pernah di ajarkan Kyungsoo padanya. Saat Sehun menuang adonan cokelatnya, Jongin muncul dari belakang dan memeluknya, dagunya bertumpu di bahu Sehun. Pria tampan itu tersenyum melihat apa yang di kerjakan Sehun.

Sehun bisa merasakan napas hangat Jongin ditengkuknya dan juga bau parfum bercampur keringat di tubuh Jongin.

" Jongin... Jangan menggangguku. " rengek Sehun. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Jongin dengan pantatnya dan Sehun terdiam saat merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dan keras bersentuhan dengan pantat montoknya, milik Jongin sudah menegang.

Jongin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang ramping Sehun. Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin dan hidungnya langsung bersentuhan dengan pipi Jongin dan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir tebal Jongin.

Sehun menutup matanya saat merasakan Jongin melumat bibirnya dengan perlahan. Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sementara Jongin memperdalam ciumannya, ia mulai menjilat bibir bawah Sehun dan Sehun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya. Lidah Jongin langsung menerobos masuk dan bersentuhan dengan lidahnya. Jongin makin merapatkan tubuhnya saat ciumannya makin intens dan Sehun hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya yang melemas di tubuh kekar Jongin sepenuhnya.

" Jongin... " bisik Sehun dengan suara serak saat Jongin melepas ciumannya. " Aku... "

Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya langsung menunduk untuk menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit leher Sehun. Pria tampan itu menghisap kuat kuat leher Sehun yang di balas desahan parau dan tubuhnya yang makin merapat ke tubuh Jongin.

" Jongin... Ahh... Kuenya... " ucap Sehun di sela sela desahannya.

" Mmm... " gumam Jongin di telinga Sehun sambil menjilat kissmark yang baru saja di buatnya. Tangan Jongin yang berotot bergerak kearah celana selutut yang di pakai Sehun, melepas kancing dan membuka restletingnya, ia menurunkan celana itu dengan sedikit tergesa gesa hingga ke mata kaki dan menariknya lepas.

Sehun kembali menarik Jongin untuk mendekat, masih dengan posisi Jongin yang berdiri di belakangnya, Sehun mencium bibir pria itu dengan lembut. Pantatnya yang montok menekan ereksi Jongin dengan kuat membuat Jongin menggeram pelan di sela ciumannya.

Tangan Jongin kembali terulur ke bawah, ke pantat Sehun dan meremasnya dengan kuat. Sehun melenguh pelan dan melepaskan ciumannya saat jari Jongin menerobos masuk ke dalam holenya.

" Ahh... Jongin... "

" Kau selalu sempit sayang. " bisik Jongin. Ia menggerakkan jarinya maju mundur dengan tempo yang cepat di hole Sehun.

Merasa tak mampu lagi menahan diri, Jongin mundur sedikit untuk melepaskan celana pendeknya, hingga kini tubuh bagian bawah mereka sama sama polos. Jongin kembali merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun dan menggesekkan ereksinya ke pantat pria bertubuh seksi itu.

" Ahh... Ahh... " Tangan Sehun terulur ke belakang, menyentuh ereksi Jongin yang besar dan meremasnya.

" Ahh... Sayang... " desah Jongin, suaranya parau menahan gairah. Ia melepaskan jarinya dari dalam hole Sehun dan meletakkan tangan kirinya yang basah itu ke pinggang Sehun dan mencengkeramnya dengan erat, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat satu kaki Sehun dan menahannya agar tetap terbuka lebar. Secara perlahan Jongin mengarahkan ereksinya ke lubang Sehun dan pria manis itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat milik Jongin masuk seutuhnya ke dalam holenya.

Jongin menunduk dan mencium bibir Sehun lagi sementara ia mulai menggerakkan badannya maju mundur dengan gerakan cepat.

" Ahh... Ahhh... " Sehun terus mendesah dengan suara seraknya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan ia mencoba menahan diri untuk tetap berdiri saat gerakan Jongin makin menggila di dalamnya.

" Jongin... "

" Ahh... Kau sangat nikmat sayang. "

Sehun memegang erat tangan Jongin yang memeluk pinggangnya dan bergerak semampunya memaju mundurkan pantatnya untuk menyeimbangi gerakan Jongin yang menghujam lubangnya dengan kuat.

" Jongin... Aku... Ahh... " Sehun mengerang keras saat ia mencapai orgasme dan cairan panas itu muncrat mengotori lantai dan sebagian meja tempat Sehun meletakkan cokelatnya.

Jongin menarik tubuh lemas Sehun untuk makin merapat dengan tubuhnya, menghujam lubang itu sekali lagi dengan gerakan kuat dan melepas cairan hangatnya ke dalam hole Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan erat, holenya terasa hangat dan penuh dengan cairan Jongin, tubuhnya lemas dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Sementara Jongin menurunkan kakinya lagi dan mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Sehun tersenyum saat Jongin mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan ia membuka matanya untuk menatap wajah tampan Jongin yang penuh keringat.

" Lelah? " tanya Jongin pelan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak, kalau itu denganmu. "

Jongin tersenyum dan ia mengecup kening Sehun dengan sayang. " Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun... "

" Aku tahu, dan aku juga mencintaimu Mr. Kim. " balas Sehun.

Sehun menatap ke sekeliling. " Sepertinya kita harus bersih bersih lagi, Jongin. "

Jongin mencium kening Sehun lagi. " Tidak usah sayang, biar maid yang melakukannya. "

" Tapi ini memalukan Jongin, lihat cairanku... "

" Bukankah memang itu tugas maid sayang, aku tidak membayarnya untuk hanya duduk diam di sini. Dan bukankah ia sudah biasa melakukannya? " Jongin menyeringai melihat wajah Sehun yang merona.

Tentu saja Sehun tahu itu, hampir setiap hari ia dan Jongin mengotori penthouse ini dengan cairan cinta mereka.

" Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku harus meneruskan pekerjaanku. " ucap Sehun.

" Tidak... " Jongin menggeleng. " Kau masih mempunyai pekerjaan yang lain sayang... "

Dan Sehun mengerang pelan saat Jongin melepas kaos yang di pakainya dan juga kaos pria itu sendiri hingga kini keduanya sama sama telanjang.

" Ayo... Saatnya bekerja sayang... " Jongin menggendong tubuh polos Sehun dan membawanya keluar area dapur.

Sehun hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jongin dan menggigit bibirnya. Seperti hari yang sudah sudah Jongin tidak pernah membiarkan holenya beristirahat lama. Oh, Sehun sudah bisa membayangkan holenya akan lecet seperti kemaren.

.

.

.

.

.

" A... Aku... Oh sialan. Aku tak akan pernah puas akan dirimu, Sehun. " Jongin meremas kuat pantat Sehun dan makin mempercepat gerakan di hole pria itu.

Sehun menggelinjang dan membusungkan dadanya, membiarkan Jongin menghisap dan menggigit puncak dadanya dengan lebih leluasa.

" Jongin... Aku... "

Jongin bisa merasakan denyutan kencang di hole Sehun. Pria cantik itu sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya.

" Tidak sayang... Tidak sekarang... " Jongin mencabut miliknya dari dalam hole Sehun, mengabaikan erangan protes dari Sehun yang masih terbaring pasrah di atas karpet tebal di ruang santai.

Jongin berguling ke samping dan berbaring telentang. Sehun segera beranjak duduk dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke kejantanan Jongin. Ah, Sehun merasa dirinya mirip dengan pria jalang sekarang, Jongin telah mengubahnya dari pria pemalu menjadi pria agresif saat bersama pria petarung itu.

Jongin menggeram pelan saat mulut Sehun melingkupi kejantanannya. Jongin tidak bergerak, ia membiarkan Sehun berusaha memberikan service terbaik untuk dirinya. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melakukannya dan Jongin menyukai itu.

" Tekuk tubuhmu dan buka pahamu dengan lebar sayang. " ucap Jongin dengan nada tegas.

Sehun langsung menurutinya, kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Jongin memasukkan dua jari kirinya ke hole Sehun. Ketika Jongin menggerakkan jemarinya di dalam hole Sehun, tangan kanannya yang bebas bergerak untuk memijat kejantanan Sehun, membuat desahan Sehun terdengar dengan keras. Pria cantik itu terpaksa melepaskan milik Jongin dari mulutnya untuk terus mendesah.

" Ahh... Ahh... Jongin... " Sehun terus mengerang, gairahnya membuncah ketika Jongin menggerakkan jarinya dengan kasar dan cepat, mengoyak ngoyak holenya. Belum lagi gerakan tangan Jongin naik turun di kejantanannya membuat pria manis itu tak sanggup berpikir lagi.

Dengan susah payah Sehun kembali mengulum kejantanan Jongin, membelai puncaknya dengan lidahnya sebelum menghisapnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam milik Jongin yang tak sepenuhnya bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengocoknya dengan gerakan cepat.

" Oh... Ya sayang... Terus... " Desah Jongin.

" Jongin... Aku ingin keluar... Please... " ucap Sehun saat ia melepas kulumannya.

Sehun berusaha bernapas, mendesah lagi dan mengerang keras, sementara kedua tangan Jongin bergerak dengan makin brutal di hole dan kejantanan miliknya. Pria manis itu mengerang dengan keras saat ia mencapai orgasmenya. Cairan kenikmatan Sehun tumpah di dalam genggaman tangan Jongin. Kemudian dengan perlahan Jongin melepas genggamannya di kejantanan Sehun dan menarik jarinya dari hole yang masih berkedut itu.

Sehun kembali berbaring dengan napas terengah engah, ia menatap Jongin yang bergerak turun ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mengerang saat Jongin membuka lebar pahanya dan menyesap holenya dengan hisapan yang kuat. Lidah pria itu bergerak masuk dan menusuk nusuk ke dalam holenya. Sementara tangan pria itu bergerak memainkan kejantanan Sehun yang kembali mengeras.

" Oh, Jongin... " erang Sehun.

Jongin mendongak dan tersenyum. " Satu kali lagi sayang. " ucapnya.

Pria tampan itu bergerak naik, mencium bibir membengkak Sehun sementara tangannya kembali mengarahkan kejantanannya untuk memasuki hole Sehun.

" Oh, God... " Sehun mengerang lagi.

" You're so tight, Sehuna... "

Jongin mulai bergerak, ia mencabut kembali miliknya dan dengan sekali hentak ia menusukkannya lagi. Jongin melakukan hal itu lagi dan lagi, semakin lama gerakannya makin cepat, seiring dengan desahan serak Sehun yang semakin keras terdengar. Jongin memejamkan mata dan terus menusuk kuat kuat, menghujam titik nikmat Sehun.

Sehun mencengkeram erat pundak Jongin. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dengan semua kenikmatan yang Jongin berikan. Bahkan ia merasa suaranya akan habis beberapa saat lagi. Sudah berapa lama ia terus mendesah dan mengerang seperti ini ?

Saat dengan cepat Sehun mencapai orgasme, ia memeluk tubuh kekar Jongin erat erat. Seluruh otot tubuhnya berkontraksi dan ia menjepit milik Jongin kuat kuat dengan dinding lubangnya yang terus berkedut.

" Sial... " erang Jongin. " I' m coming now... " dan cairan hangat miliknya tumpah di dalam hole Sehun.

Tubuh Jongin jatuh di atas tubuh Sehun, napasnya terengah engah, bibirnya menekan leher Sehun dan menciuminya dengan lembut sebelum menarik lepas miliknya dari hole Sehun.

" Kau hebat sayang. " bisiknya lembut.

" Ya, dan kau yang paling kuat. " balas Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia memeluk tubuh Sehun yang basah dengan keringat sama seperti tubuhnya lalu berguling hingga kini posisi Sehun berada di atas tubuhnya. Keduanya berciuman lagi, kali ini dengan lembut. Tangan Jongin meraba punggung berkeringat Sehun hingga berakhir di pantatnya.

" Kau memiliki pantat yang luar biasa sayang. " puji Jongin. Ia mencium leher Sehun sementara tangannya meremas remas pantat montok itu.

" Ya, dan itu milikmu. " sahut Sehun lembut.

" Milikku dan hanya milikku. " gumam Jongin sebelum kembali mencium bibir Sehun.

Setelah puas mencium bibir bengkak Sehun, Jongin segera membaringkan tubuh Sehun kembali di karpet.

Sehun mengerutkan kening saat Jongin bangkit dari berbaringnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, masih dengan ketelanjangannya. Namun Sehun memilih untuk tak peduli dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

" Sehunie, jangan tidur dulu sayang. "

Jongin yang baru kembali dari kamar, membawa Selimut, segera menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Sehun dengan selimut yang di bawanya.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Jongin yang kini sudah memakai boksernya lagi. Pandangan Sehun sedikit naik ke perut ber abs Jongin yang mengkilat karena keringat.

" Aku lelah, Jongin. Biarkan aku istirahat. Besok kau juga akan bertarung bukan. Lebih baik kau juga istirahat. " Gumam Sehun.

" Sebentar saja sayang. Setelah itu kau bisa istirahat semaumu. Aku janji. " ucap Jongin. Ia menunduk untuk mengangkat tubuh berbalut selimut itu ke dalam gendongannya.

Sehun mengerang pelan saat sadar kalau Jongin membawanya ke rooftop. " Udara dingin Jongin... " rengek Sehun.

" Diamlah, aku akan memelukmu agar kau tetap hangat. " ucap Jongin. Ia menurunkan tubuh Sehun, hingga kaki pria cantik itu menapak di lantai. Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan angin yang berhembus kencang. Cuaca yang mendung di iringi angin kencang membuat tubuh kurus itu bergetar kedinginan dan Sehun hanya bisa merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh polosnya saat Jongin menuntunnya untuk berdiri tepat di tengah tengah rooftop.

" Jongin... "

" Sst... Diamlah dan perhatikan ke atas. " ucap Jongin.

Sehun menurut dan mendongak ke atas. Tidak ada apa apa di sana, hanya ada langit hitam tanpa kilauan bintang yang tertutup mendung. Sehun hampir saja mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia melihat langit yang gelap tiba tiba berubah terang dengan cahaya dari kembang api.

Sehun tak bisa berkata apa apa saat ia melihat kembang api itu membentuk kalimat WILL YOU MARRY ME OH SEHUN yang terlihat begitu jelas di langit yang gelap.

" Jongin ini... "

Jongin tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh dengan erat dari belakang. " Apa jawabanmu sayang? " bisiknya.

" Katakan padaku sekali lagi agar aku yakin ini nyata. " ucap Sehun pelan.

Jongin mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sehun dan mengucapkan kalimat itu sekali lagi. " Will you marry me, Oh Sehun. "

Sehun menoleh ke samping untuk menatap wajah pujaan hatinya. " I Do, Kim Jongin... " Matanya yang berkaca kaca menatap wajah tampan itu dengan penuh kasih.

Jongin makin mempererat pelukannya. " Terima kasih sayang. Segera setelah pertarunganku besok berakhir, kita akan menikah secepatnya. "

" Jongin... "

" Hmm... "

" Bisakah aku memberikan satu permohonan padamu? " tanya Sehun ragu ragu.

" Katakan saja sayang. " balas Jongin

" Maukah kau berhenti menjadi seorang petarung setelah kita menikah? "

Jongin terdiam saat mendengar permintaan Sehun.

"Aku tau ini sangat berat untukmu, karena bertarung di atas ring adalah impianmu. Tapi... Aku tak bisa kalau harus terus melihatmu terluka di sana apalagi kalau nanti kita sudah punya anak. Aku ..."

"Aku mengerti." Jongin mencium kening Sehun dengan lembut. "Apa kau tau sayang, sejak bertemu denganmu impianku telah berubah. Bukan bertarung lagi yang menjadi tujuanku tapi hidup bersamamu dan juga anak-anak kita kelak. Dan ku rasa memang sudah saatnya aku berhenti dan mulai serius mengelola bisnisku."

"Jongin, aku tak ingin kau melakukan ini karena terpaksa. Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman..."

"Aku memang sudah merencanakan ini sejak kau masuk ke dalam kehidupanku dan sebenarnya tadi aku juga ingin mengatakan padamu kalau besok adalah pertarungan terakhirku di atas ring."

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?"

"Sangat yakin, lagi pula aku masih bisa bertarung di tempat lain." Jongin menyeringai.

"Huh, apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku masih bisa bertarung denganmu di atas ranjang setiap hari sayang..."

Wajah Sehun merona dan ia mencubit lengan Jongin yang keras dan berotot. "Kenapa yang ada di otakmu hanya ada hal hal yang berbau mesum sih." omelnya. Sehun mendongak saat ia merasakan tetesan air yang jatuh di hidungnya. Gerimis telah turun.

"Itu salahmu kenapa terlahir dengan tubuh seseksi ini." Jawab Jongin, ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Sehun hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Tak peduli aku harus mengatakan one more night setiap hari padamu Sehun. Aku hanya menginginkanmu di sisiku, bersamaku sepanjang usiaku. I love you..." Jongin melabuhkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun dan memeluk tubuh polos yang kini basah karena guyuran air hujan yang cukup deras.

"I love you too Kim Jongin" ucap batin Sehun. Ia tersenyum di dalam ciumannya dan menggenggam erat tangan Jongin yang melingkar di perutnya.

Tak peduli dengan cara apapun ia dipertemukan dengan Jongin, Sehun tak bisa untuk tidak bersyukur karena sudah dipersatukan dengan pria tampan itu. Bukankah jodoh bisa datang kapan saja dan di mana saja. Sehun mempercayai itu sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini benar benar end dan ga da sequel lagi ya.

For my love, Liam oppa. I love u... Thanks atas kunjungan singkatnya. I miss u... Killa galau lagi saat sadar kita harus terpisah negara lagi. Hiks...

Buat yang baca please reviewnya ya...


End file.
